No matter what
by TG68
Summary: Toshiro leaves, what will happen to soul society once the tenth division captains is gone?
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this story from observing bleach so tell me how it turns out. ;]**

**I don't own Bleach, just this story and some of the moves that are in here (some) lol**

* * *

Leaving

_Hitsugaya P.O.V._

I watched her as she slept, the last time I'm going to see her in a long time because tonight is the night I'm leaving soul society. She shivered slightly as I took off my coat and covered her, her face was was lovely in the moonlight though they were covered with dried up tears. It was all because of _him,_ the man that betrayed her, betrayed everyone for that matter.

Yet she still loves him, and with that I can't bear being with her anymore, because I have fallen for her not like every other guy who just likes her for her looks, but for who she is. But she'll never have the same feeling for me, I mean who can love a small, weak boy like me. Anger filled me as I thought back to what happen when I found out what Azien was up to and attacked him.

How could I been fooled so easily? A simple trick and I fall right into it, but I will become stronger, to surpass both of them, to show everyone that I'm not a child, but a man who will grow his wings and reach the top, and to prove myself to her one day.

I got up as I left a letter on the table and open the door. I took one more glance at her, _someday _I told myself silently as I closed the door and walked to the portal that would lead me to my destination. I turn back to see soul society _I'll show everyone._ As I turned back around and entered the portal.

_

* * *

_

**Short I know but stay with me I will update as soon as I can**

**(Review please ;])**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter It been three years since Hitsuguya left soul society.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Matsumoto P.O.V._

It has been three years since he left, three years since I seen that face, three years since I woke up wrapped in his coat and found the letter. I got up and read the letter that was on my table again.

_To the General_

_I Toshiro Hitsuguya am resigning from my post as tenth's division captain, I feel like I'm distracted from what I should be, and for that I must leave. I request you not look for me because I'll be in a place that won't be found._

_Take care, Hitsuguya._

Three years since he wrote that note, and still I miss him, I miss how he would always scold me for not doing paperwork, how he would get all jumpy when someone called him a kid, but it only natural to miss someone you love right?

Yes, I love that small boy who always has a scowl look on his face because he was the only one who really understood me, to know how it feels to grow up with one person, to have such a great bond with them, and for them to betray you in a instant. He knew how much it hurt to be betrayed by Gin, and for that I love him.

But the question is why did he leave? Wasn't he happy, didn't he know how important he is to this division, but most of all did he know I needed him? I know it sounds selfish but Hinamori didn't deserve his attention, she didn't deserve to have those beautiful teal eyes looking her way.

No not after what she did to him, sometime I wonder why I even saved her then his attention would be mine but no I couldn't it would only bring more pain to him and I don't want to be the cause of that. I open the door to the tenth division office.

"You're late." The man sitting at the desk said.

Since he gone away the Tenth division was assign to a new captain. Shin, I don't know his last name they never mention it he has black long hair.

"Sorry." I said bowing before taking my seat and getting to work. Shin was strict nothing like Toshiro, he would make me work hard until I got everything done. Yeah it was hard but it could be done, it not like Shin was a bad, or weak captain but in my eye he would never replace _his_ spot.

"I'm going to take a smoke break I'll be right back." He said stepping out.

I hated the smell of smoke before the tenth division was the only area that grew watermelons Toshiro would always be eating them before he did paperwork or when ever I be sleeping he would shoot seeds at me then I would grab my own and shoot it back at him. After he went away they seem to have gone away with him.

That when I realize the small drops of water on my paper. I was crying, was it my fault that he left? Was it because I was too lazy to do paperwork? That he had to work harder than the other captains because he had to do mine?

I wiped my tears away, It was my fault that I put so much work on him, he was still so young.

"I'm sorry." I whispered silently as tears kept coming out.

The door suddenly opened Renji was panting hard as he used the door to steady himself.

"What wrong Renji?" I asked wiping away the rest of my tears.

"H-hitsuguya-taicho... at the... front gate.." He said panting.

* * *

**Review please!!! ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the next chapter and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Returning

Matsumoto eyes jumped opened at the sound of his name. Renji finally caught his breath as he faced her.

"Did you hear me I said Hit-" She ran out the room before he could finish.

"Are you really back?" She thought to herself as she ran down the hallways until she reach the front gates. Her heart stop as she saw him, even though she was behind a crowd of people she saw him clearly. His messy white hair was longer than before, he was a lot taller now he was at least a head taller than she was, and seemed to be bigger since his plain white shirt showed it.

She stood there in awe, he changed so much since she last saw him.

"You got guts walking through the front door like that, state your name." Shin said folding his arms in front of Toshiro.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya." He said with a yawn.

Shin eyes flew opened before smirking. "Ah Former captain of squad ten, so you have returned."

"Rank."

"Excuse me?"

"What is your ranking." Toshiro said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Captain of squad Ten." Shin said with proud.

Suddenly all the captains came down and some vice captains too.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya what business do you have in returning back here." Yamatmoto voice boomed.

"I'm here to take my take my spot as squad ten's captain again." He said getting annoyed that people kept asking him the same question. Most of the tenth people cheered as Matsumoto smiled.

"I'm sorry but your spot has been filled by Shin over here and you know the rules."

"Unless you feel lucky you can try and beat me." Shin said smirking.

Toshiro raised his eyebrow at this. "You a rookie think you can beat me?"

"As from I heard before Toshiro Hitsuguya, was the youngest to become a captain, but due to his early age and his lack of experience he was consider one of the weakest." Shin said as his smirk grew larger.

Matsumoto felt her blood boil, how dare he insult her taicho like that even when he was young her captains was far from weak, she was about to go over there and kill Shin when she saw Toshiro take his sword off his back and threw it to Jushiro , who fumbled it before catching it.

"If your that confident then, I'll make you a deal if you can stop me from getting my sword then you can have it."

Shin smirked turned into a smile. "My, my wouldn't that be a prize, to have the strongest ice sword so what happens if you win?"

"You'll be dead." Toshiro said yawning a again.

Everyone eyes jumped as how could speak about killing someone so easily?

"Deal." Shin said as he pulled out his sword.

Toshiro started to walk to Jushiro as Shin ran up to him but when he reached him he fell over next to him as Toshiro grabbed the of the coat and took it off him while he was falling.

Everyone stood shocked, what happen? They all thought as Toshiro slung the coat over his shoulder and continued walking to Jushiro. Toshiro took his sword back and smiled at Jushiro, then continued to walk off.

Soon everyone returned to their posts as Matsumoto still stood there in her spot, she watched as a few people helped Shin that when she notice a ice crystal in Shin's head.

"Tenth division captain and vice captain come see me in my office." The general said through the speaker.

Matsumoto quickly ran to her destination as she took her seat and waited for Toshiro to come.

"Matsumoto you have changed so much, Shin left a good impression on you I'm sure Toshiro will be impress." Yamatmoto said seeing her uneasiness.

She smiled at him as they waited but after a few minutes he didn't show just as they going to look for him, he opened the door and entered.

"You're late." Yamatmoto said not pleased.

"My coat smelled of smoke so I had to wash it." He said taking his seat.

"In any case since you have just came back you will be under someone watch and I thought it would be better if you stayed at Matsumoto's since you seem to be closer with her."

Matsumoto eyes widen as Toshiro stared at him for a moment. "Wouldn't it be better if I just stayed with Jushiro-taicho?" Matsumoto turned to him shocked, did he not want to be around her?

"Jushiro sickiness is getting serious."

Toshiro eyes narrowed at that. "Hasn't anyone tried to help him?"

"Toshiro I know he's like a father figure to you but-"

"So you're gonna let him die like that!" Toshiro said slamming his fist on the desk.

Matsumoto jumped, she has never show this side of him, and it frighten her a bit.

"Calm down I didn't call you here because of him."

"Fine but if he dies I won't forgive you." Toshiro said leaving.

"That boy forgot his manners while he was gone."

"Forgive him sir, I will go after him." She said bowing to him before leaving.

Matsumoto rushed out looking for him she found him walking down the hall.

"Taicho!"

He turned to face. "What is it Matsumoto."

"I just thought you should rest that all."

He yawned. "Yeah I guess."

She smiled at him as they started to walk to her place. They walked in silence until Matsumoto suddenly spoke.

"I missed you."

He turned his head towards her shocked as she turned hers to meet his gaze but he turned his attention back forward the blush on his cheek was noticeable.

"Troublesome woman." She giggled at his comment.

They soon reach her place as she unlocked her door, it was small but neat Matsumoto took off her shoes as he did the same and followed her.

"I know it small but it's mine."

"It's fine." He said looking around. "Where will you be putting me?"

"Well I don't have a couch and there is only one bedroom, I guess you can sleep with me." She said blushing.

He narrowed his eyes before sitting down in a corner in the living room. "This will be fine."

She stared at him. "Bu-"

"I am not sleeping in the same bed with you Matsumoto and that's that." He said closing his eyes.

"What's the problem with sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Trust." He said flatly.

She stood there in shock, did he not trust her? She wiped her her eyes before any tears could come out.

"I see well I'm gonna go out for a drink." She said before leaving.

He opened one eye before sighing. "You don't understand, what I meant by that." He whisper before shutting his eyes back again.

* * *

**Review please I'm sorry if it didn't turn out good ;[**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I don't own bleach**

* * *

Chapter 4: Answers.

"Matsumoto don't you think you had enough." Renji said with worry.

Matsumoto chugged her glass down before slamming it on to the table. It clashed with other glasses that laid scattered on the table.

"Another one!" She shout as the man shook his head but gave her another one.

"Matsu-"

"Just shut up Renji and leave me alone!" She downed the drink.

"Matsumoto!" She jumped at the loud of his voice she haven't heard him yell her name in three years.

"Hitsuguya-taicho." Renji said before moving out the way as Toshiro made his way to her.

"Matsumoto." He said in a dead whisper.

Her back was towards him and he spun her around so she was facing him.

"We're going home now." He said hooking his arms around her legs and sholder. "Renji take take care of her bill." He picked her up as he started to walk to the door.

"W-what?"

"Or I'll freeze you." He said turning his head to give Renji a death glare before leaving.

"Matsumoto if you think drinking your ass off is funny it's not." He said as he walked down the street.

She muttered something that he couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said what does it matter to you!" She said shouting out him.

He notice that her eyes were red. "Why are you crying?"

"Why the hell do you care!"

"What makes you think that I didn't?"

He could see anger and hurt in her eyes as she said her next words. "You left me and now you don't trust me."

He sigh as they made it back to her place as he let her legs down to open the door then picking them back up and bring her back to her room.

"Matsumoto." He said softly before putting her down on the bed, he moved the strains of hair that covered her face before speaking.

"I left because I have a mission to do and I will do anything to do it."

"And what kind of mission was so important for you to just leave like that!"

He stared at her for a while before answering. "A mission to prove that I'm good enough for you."

Her eyes jumped as he caress her cheek. "To prove to everyone that I should be the one that you belong too, to hold, to love, and to protect."

She turned away to hide the blush creeping on her face. "But you don't trust me."

He chuckled a bit before taking her cheek in his hand so she could face him. "I do trust you, I don't just myself being in the same bed as you." He said lowering himself. "Because I might do something reckless like kiss you." He said before kissing her passionatelyon the lips she was shock to even respond. "Or touch you." He mummered before putting his hands on her waist. She gasp as he took the chance to trail kisses down her neck.

He slide the top of her outfit down a bit to reveal her bare shoulder leaving his kisses there. She felt light head from the pleasure he was giving her but also from the achole as much as she tried to stay awake she passed out second later.

He felt her breathing turn even as she smirked and put her top back on and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Review!!!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update time ;]**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Toshiro walked through the halls as he let out a loud yawn as he stuck his hand in his pocket and continued. "Feels like going back to school." He mutter. He turned the corner as he was face to face with Ukitake.

"Oh, good morning Ukitake-taicho, how are you?"

Jushiro smiled at him. "I'm fine you sure have grown up huh shiro-chan."

"Well I am a growing boy." He said smirking.

"Ah no like a man now." Jushiro said patting him on the shoulder. "Forgive me for breaking the conversation but I must be getting to my paper work before I'll never get it done." Jushiro said bowing and took a few steps.

"Oi Ukitake where my candy?"

He looked back at him questionably. "I thought you didn't like sweets?"

"Well I feel like I missed out on a big part of my childhood plus I kind of miss it."

"Well I think I have one." He said reaching in his coat then pulling out a sucker. Toshiro took it from him and put it in his mouth. "Thanks see you later." He smiled and nodded as he walked off.

Toshiro turned and continued to walk to the office. but before he opened the door he notice that the division smelled different. "Watermelons." He mutter before walking off.

Matsumoto woke up with a huge hangover as she made her way to the kitchen as she got a couple of pain killers and downed them with water. "Stupid drinking habbits, well I should rest before heading to work." She looked at the clock. "Oh good it only four." She stared at it for awhile."Four!" She quickly grabbed her stuff and headed to the office. "He didn't wake me up."

She quickly made it to her destination, she was surprise that non of the paperwork was done and that Toshiro wasn't there to scowl at her.

"You're finally awake?"

She jumped slightly as she turned to Toshirou who had watermelon in one hand.

"You didn't wake me up." She said as he passed her and set the watermelon on his desk.

"I figured you could use the rest." He said putting his swords on the wall.

That when she notice two hyourinmarus. "Uh taicho since when did you get two?"

"I had it forged in memory of a fallen friend."

She didn't need to ask anymore understanding what he meant. He left to get a knife as he walk out, Matsumoto took her seat at her deck and began to do paperwork. Toshiro returned shortly as he was surprise to see Matsumoto working.

She looked up as she heard something drop, she saw Toshiro with a shock expression with a knife stabbed on the ground. She quickly got up to check him but when she got in front of him, he grabbed her by the shoulders, she gasped as she looked in his eyes. They stared at her with focus but to Matsumoto his eyes was so amazing it left her in a state of shock.

"Who are you?"

"Taicho, what's that suppose to mean I'm Matsumoto your vice-captain." She said pouting.

"Are you sick?" He said before putting his lips on her forehead. She of course was shocked by the gesture as a blush creeped on her face.

"T-taicho!"

"Wheres the real Matsumoto." He said looking her dead in the eye as the rooms temperature dropped.

She stared at him, did he really think that she was a fake? "Taicho it's really me."

"What's my favorite pair of boxers?"

She laughed a bit at his silly question. "The green one with watermelons."

He relaxed a bit before picking up the knife and walking to his desk. "Did you sleep well?"

Last night event ran through her head as she blushed. "Er yeah."

He nodded as he cut a piece of the watermelon and began to eat it. "Did you want some?"

"I'm ok."

He narrowed his eyes at her before shooting seeds at her. She hastily grabbed the other watermelon and shot back at him they soon broke out into a seed shooting war. 30 minutes later they stopped as they began picking up the seeds.

"I so beat you." Toshiro said smirking.

"No way I had you in the bag."

"Is that why you got a seed in your hair?"

"Where." She said as she tried to find it.

"Here." He said taking it out of her hair, Matsumoto froze her stomach was doing flips, Toshiro was really close to her. "I think I deserve a reward, for being nice." He said as he lower his face towards her as she gulped but couldn't help lean into too.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo said opening the door and hugging him.

Matsumoto back away a little, as Toshiro let out a sigh. "I told you not to call me that."

"Don't be like that I missed you!" She said hugging him tighter.

"Yeah, yeah." He said patting her back.

Matsumoto knew it was just a friendly hug but something in her made her feel like grabbing Momo's spine and throwing her out the room.

"I asked for you to have a day off so we can hang out!" Momo pulled him up as she clung on his arm.

"That would mean I would have double the paperwork."

"It's ok Renji said he'd cover you and Matsumoto can handle it." She said pulling him out of the room.

Matsumoto gritted her teeth. "It's ok they're friends and friend should hang out even if it's one who back stabbed you." She thought bitterly.

"Yo Matsumoto." Renji said coming in. "You owe me for payin-"

"Renji could we get the paperwork done I want to see what Momo up too."

Renji gave her a sly grin. "Oh so you're going to spy on them?"

"NO! Well kind of, shut up and do your work."

"Ok if only I can come along."

"Fine whatever you're wasting time!"

"Geez talk about jealous."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever." He said getting down to work as sat down and worked like a mad woman.

* * *

**Review? Please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I was listening to the song when I wrote this XD**

* * *

Chapter 6: Date with Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto and Renji through the holes of their newspapers, they finished their paperwork fast and started to spy on Hitsuguya and Momo who just hung out doing little things like eating, shopping, and other actives friends usually do. Now they were sitting at the park eating ice cream on a picnic table side by side.

"Matsumoto this is just stupid, we just spent the whole day watching them talk and catching up on things, I don't know why you're so jealous." Renji said laying his head back on the bench they were sitting on.

Matsumoto too was getting bored watching them. "Maybe you're right, I just, I don't know I don't like her around him." Just as Matsumoto was about to call it quits she saw Momo scoot closer to him as returned to her position and focused on them.

"What, something happened?" Renji said looking through his paper.

"Shut up I'm trying to listen." She hissed.

"Shiro-chan can I have some of yours?" Momo said looking at him their faces a feet away.

"Nope." He said taking another lick of his ice cream.

"Why not?" She said coming closer.

"Didn't grandma ever teach you never to touch the ice king's ice cream." He said taking a bit of his ice cream.

Matsumoto felt like tearing up the new paper if Momo got any closer to him, but just then a old couple walk pass them. "Look Shunyi, don't they just look adorable together."

"I guess but I think we look better." The old man said letting out a chuckle before his wife grabbed his arm.

"You're so silly Shunyi." She said as they walk off.

Matsumoto felt a tug of her heart, she looked at Momo who now was laying her head on his shoulder as he continued eating his ice cream. _"Maybe they do belong together." _Matsumoto got up as she began to walk away.

"Matsumoto, where are you going it starting to get good!" Renji said to for leaving form.

She didn't answer him instead she continued back to the tenth division. Once she reached it, she laid on down on the couch. "I should have known Hinamori was going to get him in the end, but why now? She had all that time when Azien betrayed them." Matsumoto rolled to her other side. "Damn her, it isn't fair Hinamori doesn't even see what on the inside of her captain, if she did then she would notice Azien betrayal, for fuck sake he even fought Gin to protect to her, why in the hell did she get his affection, why her damn it!" Matsumoto closed her eyes shut and chuckled dryly, "I'm so selfish." She said before falling asleep.

Toshiro finally got back from his time with Momo as he slide the door open to the tenth division office to find the paperwork exactually done and Matsumoto sleeping on the couch. He let out a small chuckle as he took a seat next to her feet "Somethings never change." She stilled looked beautiful even after three years she still had her looks, she was just perfect in his eyes even though she could get on his nerves she was perfection.

He smiled and inhaled. "MATSUMOTO!" She jumped to her feet in a spilt second as Toshiro crack up as he laughed his ass off.

Matsumoto stared at him it was a shock to see him laugh like this. "That wasn't funny taicho!" She said laying back down.

He calmed down as he put her legs on his lap. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He said making her look at him.

"How'd you date with Hinamori go?"

"Date? I was never on a date with her."

"Oh I see." Matsumoto looked away but he cupped her face.

"What's wrong?" He said looking in her eyes, but she didn't answer . "Hm silent treatment, well then anyways get up and get ready." He said standing up.

"For what?" She said standing as well.

"We're going to that new restaurant for dinner." He said leaving the room.

"But I-"

"Don't be late for our date!" He said though far away.

Matsumoto stood there for awhile before she cupped her face which was burning up from her blush, he been making her do that quite a lot. "Our date?" She smiled as she left to go get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! =]**

* * *

Hitsuguya blew out as a puff of smoke of the cold air filled the night, the night was just how he liked it nice, and cold. He put his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for Matsumoto in front of the restaurant.

---

Out of all things to forget, she just HAD to forget her jacket! Yes Matsumoto was so occupied with getting ready for the date that she forgot her jacket, not only that but she some how managed to get lost and now she was late.

Finally she saw the restaurant, quickening her pace, she made it to Hitsugaya, "Sorry I'm late." She said rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm.

He looked at her as he smirked teasing at her, "No jacket? Wow you're pretty tough Matsumoto, or did you just forget?" She blushed as she pushed making him laugh a bit, he calmed down a bit, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. "Let's get you inside before you turn into a smurf."

She nudged him in the ribs lightly but smiled at him in gratitude.

"Hi, can I start you something to drink?" The waiter asked Matsumoto with a smile, once they were seated.

"Um water would be nice, thank you." She said smiling at him.

"Okay water for the pretty lady." He said writing it down on his notebook, "And you sir?" He said not looking up from his book.

"Coffee, extra hot."

The waiter nodded and quickly went to the kitchen. "Since when do you like hot drinks?" Matsumoto said after he left.

"I don't." Matsumoto looked at him confused.

The waiter came back with the drinks as he put them on the table. "Might I say that dress looks really good on you, it's shows off all the right spots." He said smiling at her.

"Um thank you?" Matsumoto felt awkward that someone was hitting on he while she was with somebody else.

"Anytime babe." He said winking at her, attempting to walk away, he almost tripped as he looked down to find the bottom of his right shoe was frozen to the floor.

"Looks like your stuck to the floor, here let me help you." Hitsugaya said picking up his coffee and dumping it on the waiters foot, causing him to yell out in pain but at least he foot was free right?

"Oh and I like some water instead." Toshiro said after the waiter calmed down, he nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"That was awfully mean of you." Matsumoto said holding back her giggles.

"What, all I did was help him." He said acting innocent.

"After you froze him." She said giggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled at her.

---

"Man I'm full!" Matsumoto stretched as Toshiro let out a light chuckle. After they ate, they decided to walk around a park that was near by.

"I'm surprised that you're stomach is not bigger than your chest."

She turned around glaring at him, "Oh yeah, it's a good thing you didn't drink that coffee, you probably would have shrank shorty."

His eyebrow twitched, "S-shorty?!"

She smiled at him before sticking her tongue out, "Catch me if you can!" She giggled as she ran away from him.

He smiled at her running form, "Things are coming back to normal." He thought, taking off to catch her.

He finally managed to catch her after a few minutes of running around, as they fell to the ground laughing with him on top of her.

He calmed down as he looked at her, she blushed at his intense stare, leaning in to kiss her but was stopped when her hands cupped his face.

"Toshiro, what are we?" She needed to know his answer if they were going to continue like this.

He sighed as he got off her laying on the grass beside her with his hands behind his head, "I don't know."

She was hurt by his answer but pressed on, "How can you not know, do want to be with or not!" She felt tears build up but refuse to let them out.

He sat up a little leaning on his arm for support, "I do want to be with you but I need to know if you still love Gin."

He watched go stiff, he knew he was going into a touchy subject but he need to know, "I can't give you all if all you give is half of you."

He waited for her answer, weather it be the answer he wanted or not, if not then at least he would be able to move on without any regrets than be a shadow of Gin.

Suddenly an explosion came from a few blocks away as they jumped to their feet as they saw hollows attacking.

"What's going on?" Matsumoto said getting her sword out.

"Easy you're being under attacked." They froze in their spot, turning around slowly as they saw who was there.

"Yo, long time no see eh?" Gin said smirking at them.

* * *

**Sorry if the update was short, please review! =]**


End file.
